


In The Dark

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, community: slash the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	In The Dark

It started with a look, then a purchase of a drink, and some small talk. But in the end it was a rendezvous, in the dark, outside. It was dangerous, he knew, but he liked pushing the envelope, and his need at time sometime took his better judgment out of the game.

Stepping out of the pub into the dark alley, hands grabbed at him, pulling him deeper into the darkness. Hands were at him, opening his clothing that was in the way and then he felt the lips, taking him. All he could think of was enjoying the experience.


End file.
